I Don't Care
by TamiLove
Summary: "I told her before that I was out of love with her; she said it was fine as long as I stayed. I glanced down at her determined face. It was sad. She didn't even know who I was thinking of while f%ing her." COMPLETED


**It's a new one! I love this pairing almost as much as kyman, and that's saying something! Just a lil' one-shot. Slash. Title comes from Stan! Lol! He say's "I Don't Care" like forty seven times in this tiny chapter, it's hilarious! **

**PLEASE COMMENT!**

**Warnings: girlxboy sex~ (EWWW!), bad words, stuff like that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from South Park. (YET! :D) All wonderful things South Parky belong to the wonderful beings known as Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

* * *

"Oh Stan!" Wendy moaned delightedly. I flipped her over and pushed her face into the covers. I pulled out, loving every second as she disappointedly groaned waiting for me to reinsert myself into her sopping hole.

"Put it back, Stan! Please!" she whimpered, looking over her shoulder at me lustfully. I knew she was about to come, but I didn't care.

"Suck it." I said roughly. She hated doing it, but complied. She complied a lot with things I had made her do lately. Her long black hair had been dyed blonde and cut short. She wore blue contacts over her naturally honey colored eyes. I want her to get a breast reduction, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. Most men would find Double D's on a girl to die for. I find them repulsive.

I'd grown well out of my obsession with Wendy Testaburger. At this point, I'm only still dating her because it seems like what I should be doing. Even now, this is a crucial point in our relationship and I'm not even looking at her.

I used to feel bad about it, but I gave most of my guilt up a long time ago. I told her before that I was out of love with her; she said it was fine as long as we stayed together. I glanced down at her determined face. It was sad. She didn't even know who I was thinking of while fucking her. I ignored the faint pang of guilt and thought more of the blonde beauty I really wanted.

Tall, slender and pale. Blue eyes piercing into my soul, grinning smile causing my heart to flutter. Blonde hair stopping above his perfect ears, framing his angelic face. His toned chest and arms looked athletic but not ripped. His small hips and round ass. His long legs that seemed to go on forever. _Kenny..._

I climaxed, spraying a hot, white sticky mess into Wendy's unwarned mouth. She was about to spit it out, I grabbed her chin in my hand.

"Swallow." I saw a gleam in her eye that said she was on the brink of crying. I didn't care. I watched as she unwillingly swallowed the hot load in one gulp, shuddering slightly as it went down.

"Good girl." I patted her on the head mockingly then rolled off the bed. I pulled on my jeans and my coat then started out of her room door.

"You're not staying?" She called meekly from the bed.

"Why would I?" I spat. She cringed. I didn't want to be mean to her, but I couldn't take this anymore.

I trotted down the stairs and pulled on my shoes at the door. I glanced back, to see her standing, naked at the top of the stairs. I flung open the door, letting all of the Colorado winter air into the warm house. She didn't move. _Oh well._ I shrugged and started out the door. I heard a small sniff. She was crying. I paused briefly.

_I'm sorry._

I slammed the door behind me.

"What the fuck did you do to Wendy, Marsh?" Bebe, shouted at the side of my head as I placed my coat into my locker. It was too early in the morning for this. I had gotten to school half an hour early just to prevent shit like this from happening.

"Do you know all that she's given up for you? All the things she's done to please you? Why are you such a fucking douche bag? You weren't like this before!" She went on and on. I sighed heavily. People were starting to stare. I shut my locker and walked away. Bebe ran after me, grabbing my shoulder and twisting me around.

"Stanley Marsh, you listen to me when I'm fucking talking to you!"

"Will you shut the fuck up!" I heard myself shouting. The hallway went silent. Bebe looked surprised. Good.

"Why am I being such a douche? Why are you such a nosey fucking whore! Are you my fucking mother? No! I told her I didn't love her anymore! She says it doesn't matter! What the hell do you want me to do? Now get the fuck off my back before I slap the stupid bitch off you!" Bebe was starring at me wild-eyed. She's fucking terrified. Good.

I marched away, pushing through the throng of students that had surrounded our little scuffle. Two of which: Cartman and Kyle. Kyle tried to grab my arm, looking at me concerned. I pushed him off. I didn't need it. Cartman was laughing his ass off at Bebe's humiliated face. I continued looking down, barely noticing when I bumped into another student, sending them flying in the opposite direction. I continued walking.

"Damn Marsh! What the hell flew up your butt?" A familiar voice sang. I twirled on my heels.

"Kenny?" my face lit up. Kenny was sprawled on the floor trying to retrieve all his belongings that had escaped his backpack when I knocked him to the floor. I dropped to the floor and grabbed at his pencils, papers and notebooks. I handed them to him.

"Sorry about that man." I could feel my grin getting wider and wider. He raised a curious eyebrow but returned the smile, making my heart stop momentarily.

"What the hell?" He chuckled and socked me in the arm playfully. I couldn't resist. I threw my arms around him, picking him up off the floor and shaking him around in my playful embrace.

"What the super hell?" Kenny laughed gleefully as I swung him around, not really caring that people were staring. I set him back on the ground, my kool-aid smile never faltering.

"I missed you." I chuckled honestly. "It's been months! I didn't think you were coming back this time. I got scared." Kenny looked taken aback.

"So that's why you've been marching around here, yelling at people like the big bad wolf?" I was embarrassed.

"You saw that?" Kenny threw a finger in my face and wiggled it authoritatively.

"You listen to me when I'm talking to you Stanley Marsh!" he said, impersonating Bebe's high pitched screams. He turned into me, dramatically back handing the air as if it were Bebe.

"Bitch, I'll fuckin kill ya! Stop asking mothafuckin questions!" He slapped 'her' again.

"I'll fuckin bite of ya face!" he said growling and gnashing his teeth wildly. I laughed out loud.

"She was being a total bitch!" I justified.

"She's always been a bitch! Where the hell were you?" he shouted back. I laughed until my stomach hurt. He laughed too. I wiped a tear from my eye and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"I really missed you, dude. Things have been hell since you left." I rested my head on his head. He patted my arm affectionately.

"This is gay as hell, dude." He chuckled. I inhaled the scent of his hair. It smelled like maple syrup and cola.

He looked up at me, curious. I took his chin in my fingers and pulled his face to mine. His eyes shot open as our lips made contact. I started to pull away but he pulled the front of my shirt, making me pull in closer. I heard a couple gasps from around us but I didn't care. I was on cloud nine with a golden angel whose lips tasted like coke-a-cola and eggo waffles. I could've died right then and been happy. Just as I thought this, a voice like a knife rang out through the hushed hallway and disrupted my fantasy.

"STAN!" Kenny pulled away, removing his arms from around my neck slowly as if sudden movements would send the bleached blonde girl into attack mode. I pulled him closer, knowing she was already there.

Wendy pushed through the small crowd, Bebe in tow. Her blue contacts had been removed and her honey colored eyes darted from my moist lips to Kenny's shocked expression to Kenny's hands around my neck to my hands around his waist. She stopped inches from Kenny's face, observing him then looking up into my heartless eyes. She was beyond pissed; her arms were folded defensively in front of her huge chest and her eyes were starting to glaze over.

"It all makes sense now." She nodded pacing the floor in front of us.

"The-the-the hair, the eyes, the-" she looked at me disgusted.

"How you would only fuck me from behind!" Her face reddened.

"So he's who you were thinking about when you were fucking me?" she shouted, the crowd gasped. I sighed.

"Wendy, I'm sorry that I hurt you. I know you don't believe me, but I am. I've been more than an ass to you and I deserve to be murdered, but I- I love him." I pleaded with her, ignoring the crowds' reactions as well as Kenny's flabbergasted face. I let go of him and grabbed her hands in my own.

"Please. Let me go." I begged as a single tear fell from her eye. She wiped it away and reused to meet my eye again. She sighed and walked away silently, parting the crowd evenly as Bebe threw a heated glance our way and followed her discouraged friend. I saw Kyle and Cartman in the crowd. Kyle threw me a teary thumbs up and Cartman shuffled awkwardly behind Kyle. I turned back to Kenny who was looking at me like I had grown another head.

"What the fuck just happened?" He looked at me blankly. I stretched and scratched the back of my head calmly.

"Well, I kissed you, you kissed back. Wendy saw us. She called me out. I confessed my love for you and she gave up on me. This is the part where you jump into my arms and we kiss some more." I spread my arms wide and closed my eyes, waiting for him to launch himself into my grasp. I peeked through one eye. Kenny was starring at me like I was some kind of deformed chicken.

"What?" I threw back at him. He sighed and walked away.

"Wait. Wait! Ken, where are you going?" I started after him as he tore down the hallway.

He stopped abruptly, making me skid to a halt just to keep from bumping into him again. He turned on his heel. He walked until his face was inches from mine. He grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Oh yeah, I love you too." He chuckled as he kissed my lips.


End file.
